Christmas Spirit
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Para sinterklas dan kurcaci sibuk mempersiapkan kado-kado natal, karena natal sudah dekat. Banyaknya kejadian tak menyenangkan tak akan bisa menghentikan mereka. Walau Mimpi Buruk datang? Chapter 3 update, complete! Happy RnR!
1. Let's Get Ready for Christmas!

Hai hai, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Genki desu? Haik haik! *angguk-angguk pala*

Ini 'kan akhir tahun, nggak aneh kalau ada fict bertema natal! Yah, iseng publish sebelum PKL awal tahun depan nanti sih...

Ah, capek basa-basi gak jelas. Langsung saja mulai!

**Christmas Spirit**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yusuke Murata…** **But this fict is mine!**

**Don't like? Don't read! Back button waiting you!  
**

**You want to read? Review please...  
**

**

* * *

****18 desember 2010**

**Kutub Utara, Pabrik Mainan...**

"Cepat kerja, kalian kurcaci pemalas sialan! Natal tinggal seminggu lagi!" Blarr-blarr-duar! "Yang di sebelah sana juga! Ya, kalian, kurcaci-kurcaci sialan!"

"Heeiii, divisi mainan plastik kekurangan stok kardus smaart!"

"Kaa~ pita ungu untuk divisi mainan elektronik sudah habis lagi..."

"Kado untuk divisi mainan kain sudah selesai dibungkus MAX!"

Dor! "Bagaimana dengan divisi mainan kertas?"

"Siap, semua anak sudah punya ritme sendiri, Hiruma-san."

"Hmph," jawab sinterklas berambut pirang spike itu. "Yang sudah selesai, cepat bantuin divisi lain. Yang nggak kerja dengan benar akan dibungkus bersama kado!" Duarr!

"SIAP!"

Hiruma menarik nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri. Dia kembali berjalan keliling sambil menyebarkan aura iblis untuk memaksa kurcaci lain bekerja. 'Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat', pikirnya saat melihat jam. 'Divisi mainan kayu, persiapan kado berjalan terlalu lambat. Divisi mainan elektronik, kehabisan pita ungu. Juga pita pink. Kurcaci-kurcaci _rookie_ itu mengganggu divisi mainan kayu, harus dipanggil untuk pelatihan lagi. Cih, tahun ini banyak gangguan'... "Ng?"

DUOR!

"3 Haha bersaudara, jangan harap bisa kabur..."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Kami bukan saudara!" teriak 3 kurcaci itu kompak.

DUOR!

"KEMBALI KE JALUR MASING-MASING, CEPAT!"

Bwush! Dengan cepat 3 kurcaci itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma. Sinterklas dan kurcaci yang lain segera mempercepat kerjanya. Nggak mau dimarahi kepala mandor.

"Wah, wah... Hiruma, hari ini juga kau galak sekali, ya," tegur sinterklas gendut pendek super tua dengan rambut super tipis. Dialah sinterklas paling agung di antara sinterklas, tetua Doburoku. Terkadang ia juga suka berkeliling melihat hasil kerja para bawahannya.

"Pak tua duduk sambil minum teh saja," kata Hiruma sambil menepis tangan yang sudah berkeriput itu dengan kasar.

"Tapi tak usah menghabiskan peluru terlalu banyak, uang untuk beli peluru bisa untuk hal lain," kata tetua Doburoku sembari meminum sake kesukaannya. "Kasihan mereka kalau harus bekerja di bawah tekanan melulu," tetua Doburoku pun berlalu, membuat Hiruma kembali menyepat cuek.

Teng teng teng teng teng!

"Makan siang sudah siaaap!" teriak kurcaci raksasa dengan kepala berbentuk kastanye sambil membunyikan lonceng. Para sinterklas dan kurcaci yang sedari tadi membuat, membungkus, dan merapikan tumpukan kado untuk anak-anak sedunia segera behamburan ke arah kantin. Melahap habis makan siang yang sudah disiapkan.

Hiruma sedang mengelap senapan kesayangannya sambil memakan permen karet free-sugarnya dengan khusuk, saat seorang sinterklas lain menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat untuknya.

"27 menit 43 detik lagi istirahat selesai," ucap Hiruma menerima kopi tersebut.

"Iya, iya," Musashi menghela nafas khas bapak-bapak tua. "Kamu ini terlalu galak, istrimu sampai kabur, tuh."

"Biarin. Asal kau tahu, kerja kita masih tergolong lambat. Kalau begini terus, kita harus lembur."

Hiruma kembali mengelap senapannya sambil membaca laporan kerjanya hari ini. Musashi kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"...anak itu pergi ke mana?"

"Kalau maksudmu Suzuna, dia sedang mengobati lukanya di tempat biasanya."

Hiruma segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Musashi sendirian.

"Setidaknya, balikin dulu gelasmu ke dapur, dong..."

**Bukit ****salju di belakang pabrik...**

"Aduh!"

"Tenanglah, Suzuna!" tahan pemuda berambut putih yang sedang memegang obat merah. "Aku tak bisa mengobatimu kalau kamu bergerak terus!"

"Tapi, Ri—auw!" Suzuna berjengit lagi saat cairan merak tua itu menetes di lukanya.

"Kau mau kuobati, nggak?" Riku memasang segera _death glare_ tingkat tinggi, membuat gadis imut berambut hitam itu terdiam.

"Bagus, anak baik." Riku segera membebat jari mungil Suzuna dengan cekatan. "Kau harus belajar lagi dalam teknik pengguntingan."

Gantian Suzuna yang memasang muka cemberut. "Aku payah soal membungkus kado, juga membuat kado... Aku benar-benar membenci natal."

"Hahaha! Ini hanya soal latihan, kok!"

"Maksudmu, aku ini pemalas yang nggak pernah berlatih? Kenapa Rikkun nggak mau melatihku?"

"Suzuna, Suzuna..." ucap Riku sambil menghela nafas. "Bahkan para kurcaci senior juga bingung melatihmu."

"Eeh?"

"Kalau kau berhasil setidaknya membungkus 30 kado hari ini, nanti kau kuajak ke toko kue terenak yang kutahu, deh!" janji Riku, dengan jempol menghadap muka Suzuna dan gigi putih yang bersinar menyilaukan.

Cling! Raut be-te segera menghilang dari muka Suzuna, diganti oleh ekspresi semangat menggebu-gebu. "Okee~ Aku siap!"

'Ini anak, sedikit dorongan langsung semangat,' pikir Riku geli.

Dor!

"Kalau kalian berdua nggak makan siang, bagaimana kalian bisa kerja hari ini?" kata Hiruma dramatis. Muncul dari balik kepulan salju.

"Selamat siang, Hiruma-san," sapa Riku sopan. Sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hiruma yang selalu diawali dengan bunyi keras senapan.

"Kita sibuk sampai tanggal 25, jangan harap bisa libur," kata Hiruma tersenyum ala setan, membuat kedua anak itu saling pandang. "Dan kau, rambut putih sialan, nanti bantu divisi mainan kayu. Ada kurcaci baru yang bikin ulah. Lalu, kau anak sialan—"

TENG TENG TENG TENG!

"_Mimpi buruk datang menyerang! Semua divisi harap segera bersiap! Sekali lagi, mimpi buruk datang menyerang!_"

"Cih, ayo pergi!" kata Hiruma sambil memberikan senjata-entah-dari-mana pada Suzuna dan Riku.

"Pertunjukan utama dimulai~!" teriak Suzuna kegirangan sambil mempersiapkan kantong peluru. Mereka bergerak cepat ke Lapangan Utama, tempat landasnya para Sinterklas, di mana para mimpi buruk suka datang menyerang mereka.

"Ini perang, bukan main-main, Suzuna." Dengan cepat Riku mengarahkan moncong senapannya pada beberapa mimpi buruk yang mendekatinya. Dordordor! Para makhluk jejadian itu segera menghilang tak berbekas.

"Jangan kira kalian bisa mengambil kado kami selama ada aku," ucap Riku dengan gaya keren.

"Hee, hebat juga kau," puji Marco melihat hasil kerja Riku. Di belakang mereka, sinterklas dan para kurcaci lainnya juga menghabisi mimpi buruk lainnya.

"Riku 'kan selalu smart!" kata Kotaro sambil menembakkan meriam membabi-buta, dibantu Julie yang mengisi pelurunya. Di sebelahnya, Suzuna dan Akaba menembakkan senapan bersama dengan berirama.

"Kubilang hebat, bukan smart," bisik Marco sweatdrop.

"Nghaahaha~! Rasakan ini, mimpi buruk!"

Blaarr! "KALIAN! Jangan biarkan satu pun kado kita diambil!"

"Siap!"

Para sinterklas dan kurcaci bekerja mengusir para mimpi buruk dengan baik, terlihat dengan berkurangnya mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Untuk sesaat, Hiruma melihat celah di antara mimpi buruk. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hiruma segera menyelinap menembus kawanan mimpi buruk. Bertemu dengan pemimpinnya langsung.

"Kekeke, kali ini pun gagal lagi, ya?" kata Hiruma sembari memamerkan taringnya.

"Mou, aku sudah tahu, kok," jawab wanita itu. "Anak itu juga mulai membantu, ya..."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, ng?"

Aura tajam segera menerjang Hiruma. "Jangan kira aku akan mengalah. Masih banyak anak yang tak yakin dengan cita-citanya. Aku akan memperbanyak mimpi buruk dan terus mengganggu kalian."

"Coba saja kalau bisa, kekeke!"

Tersenyum tipis, perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Mimpi buruk yang tersisa pun pergi mundur. Dan para sinterklas bersorak atas kemenangan mereka. Begitu juga para kurcaci yang berhasil melindungi kado-kado mereka.

"Yeahh! Mereka pergi!"

"Ada kado yang direbut?"

"Tidak ada!"

"Horee!"

"Ya~ ini baru natal!" kata Suzuna ceria. "Nyanyikan lagu kemenangan! _Halo, anak-anak baik di seluruh dunia!_"

"_Kami adalah sinterklas dan kurcaci yang tinggal di Kutub Utara_..." nyanyian kemenangan mulai dinyanyikan oleh para sinterklas dan kurcaci. "_S'tiap tahun kami bekerja membuat kado-kado untuk kaliaaan..._"

"Tch, kembali pada pekerjaan membungkus kado!" teriak Hiruma yang sadar akan banyaknya pekerjaan yang belum beres juga.

"_Mimpi buruk yang datang pun, tak 'kan bisa menghentikan kami semua... Membagikan kado untuk kalian, para anak-anak baik di seluruh duniaaaa_..."

Darderdordarderdor! "KEMBALI BEKERJA, BAWAHAN SIALAAANN!"

**Ruang kantor Sinterklas Agung...**

Tetua Doburoku sedang melihat laporan hasil kerja hari ini, saat mimpi buruk datang menyerang. Tapi dia tak perlu khawatir, para bawahannya tak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Huft... Tahun ini juga mimpi buruk pun terus bertambah," ucap Doburoku pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya tertuju pada layar-layar yang menampilkan pemandangan-pemandangan anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Banyak dari mereka yang hidup dengan takdir yang kejam. Anak-anak jalanan yang patut dikasihani. Kelahirannya tidak diharapkan orang tuanya, ditindas, disiksa, dan diperlakukan semena-mena tak berkeprimanusiaan, dibuang begitu saja ke jalanan, bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan siapapun, di dunia yang keras ini...

Tetapi mereka berhasil hidup sampai sekarang.

Semangat hidup yang sangat hebat. Kemauan mereka untuk hidup tak tergoyahkan. Itulah sumber kekuatan para sinterklas. Dengan kekuatan itu, sinterklas—juga ditambah dengan bantuan dari para kurcaci—dapat membagi kebahagiaan pada semua anak.

Yang disesalkan, di dunia yang bertambah keras ini, anak-anak itu hidup tanpa cita-cita ataupun impian yang semestinya dimiliki anak-anak biasanya. Mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana melewati hari ini. Mereka juga masih dibayangi ketakutan-ketakutan yang berasal dari masa lalu mereka. Hal itulah yang melahirkan mimpi-mimpi buruk, dan menyerang sinterklas.

Ditambah dengan munculnya sang wanita misterius—sebutlah dia Putri Mimpi Buruk—mimpi burukpun semakin bermunculan.

"Sudah kubilang, Hiruma... Kaupun harus memperhatikannya..."

~~TSUZUKU~~

* * *

Author's Note : Gyaaa~ pendeknya! Mana banyak misterinya, lagi! *maklum, semangat pertama kali bikin multichap* Sudahlah, kuusahakan cepat publish biar cepat selesai. Pokoke aku harus melewati ujian dulu biar bisa ngetik sepuasnya libur sekolah akhir tahun nanti! *ini anak bukannya belajar malah curi-curi waktu buat ngetik fic*

Sampai ketemu lagi, dan tolong review untuk bahan bakar semangat mengetikku!


	2. Christmas Demolition Plan?

Minna-san!

Ya~ akhirnya chap 2 update! Belum pada bosan, kan? Nggak marah karena telat publish, kan? Nggak kesal karena idenya gak jelas banget, kan?

Nah, karena 'Putri Mimpi Buruk' itu ide dadakan, jadi pas mikir ulang waktu ngetik chap 2 ini, mendingan diganti sama 'Ratu Mimpi Buruk'... Kenapa? Karena kupikir, 'Putri' kayaknya kemudaan, deh. Hehehe! *digetok seseorang*

Makasih banyak untuk **undine-yaha** dan **Iin cka you-nii** yang log-in untuk mereview! Balasannya lewat PM, sudah sampai? Trus, buat yang nggak log in :

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Hmm~ siapa, yaa? Lihat aja ntar! Ini udah update, makasih RnR!

**CieCieYeaDinoHibaForever** : Apa di Negeri Sinterklas cheerleader diperlukan? Hubungan HiruSuzu ada di ending chap depan, ntar aja lihat. Sinterklas (yang pake seragam merah) itu ace di tiap tim, sisanya jadi kurcaci (pake seragam hijau) XD unleash your imagination! Ini update, makasih RnR!

**just reader 'Monta** : Salam kenal juga~! Soal itu, lihat chap depan aja. Ini update-nya, makasih RnR!

Okeh, sudah semua? Tapi... Kok semua orang mikir Ratu-nya itu Mamori, yaa? *nyengir sendiri*. By the way, sekarang kita lanjutkan carita ini!

**Christmas Spirit**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yusuke Murata… But this fict is mine!**

**Warning! OC numpang lewat!**

**Don't like? Don't read! Back button waiting you!**

**You want to read? Review please...

* * *

**

**24 desember 2010**

"Perhatian, perhatian semuanya..." ucap seorang sinterklas berdahi lebar di atas panggung, "Semua sudah berkumpul? Bagus, bagus. Kalau begitu, Rapat Tahunan Sinterklas akan kita mulai!" sinterklas yang bernama Yukimitsu itu pun bertepuk tangan, berusaha membuka pidato dengan suasana ceria.

Semua sinterklas dan kurcaci ikut bertepuk tangan tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Yah, akhirnya malam natal tiba juga! Natal, seperti yang kita semua tahu, berasal dari bahasa Portugis yang berarti 'kelahiran', adalah hari raya bagi umat Kristen. Setiap tahunnya umat Kristiani merayakan Natal pada tanggal 25 Desember untuk memperingati hari kelahiran Yesus Kristus. Namun sebenarnya kelahiran Yesus Kristus bukan jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember. Natal merupakan hari raya baru yang diadopsi dari tradisi Romawi, sebagai perayaan dies natalis solis invictus, yang artinya Hari Kelahiran Dewa Matahari yang Tak Terkalahkan. Natal selalu dirayakan dengan pesta pora oleh para penyembah Dewa Matahari beserta teman-teman mereka yang beragama Kristen. Kemungkinan besar Yesus sebenarnya tidak lahir pada tanggal 25 Desember, hal ini dibuktikan dengan cerita tentang para gembala yang sedang menggembalakan hewan peliharaan mereka. Pada bulan Desember hingga Januari, daerah Timur Tengah justru mengalami musim dingin, sehingga sangat tidak masuk akal untuk menggembalakan hewan pada waktu-waktu tersebut. Dalam tradisi barat, peringatan Natal juga mengandung aspek non-agamawi. Sebagian besar tradisi Natal berasal dari tradisi pra-Kristen barat yang diadopsi ke dalam tradisi Kristiani. Selain itu, peringatan Natal dalam tradisi barat yang kian mendunia ditandai dengan bertukar hadiah antara teman dan anggota keluarga..."

Begitu lamanya Yukimitsu berpidato, membuat sinterklas dan kurcaci lain kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan lain—menguap, mencomot makanan, membaca komik, mengupil, entah apa lagi.

"Yukimitsu, tak perlu menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu," potong tetua Doburoku, membuat sinterklas dan kurcaci lain kembali fokus pada panggung. "Intinya adalah, sama seperti tahun lalu... Eh, apaan, ya?"

'_Yah, ini orang tua sama aja..._' sweatdrop massal menimpa samua orang.

"Sama seperti tahun lalu!" kata Yukimitsu kembali menguasai mike. "Tujuan kita semua adalah, membawakan cinta kasih, harapan, dan kedamaian, juga impian, bagi semua anak-anak di seluruh dunia!"

"Ooosshhh!" jawab semua bersemangat.

"Di malam natal, anak-anak menanti kado sinterklas dari jam 8 malam hingga jam 6 pagi, yang berarti kita punya waktu 10 jam. Kado harus diantar dalam kurun waktu itu, atau tujuan kita tak akan tercapai. Kabarnya, mimpi buruk tahun ini semakin banyak, jadi kalian harus berhati-hati. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, mimpi buruk adalah iblis di hati anak-anak yang tidak percaya adanya cita-cita dan impian. Itu artinya, semakin banyak pula anak-anak yang tidak percaya dengan cita-cita dan impian mereka. Inilah hal yang sangat disesalkan..."

"Ya ya ya, peraturannya seperti tahun lalu," potong tetua Doburoku, lagi. "Sudahlah, ayo selesaikan rapat ini. 2 jam lagi natal akan tiba. Kembali ke kereta dan bersiaplah untuk tugas masing-masing."

"Siap!"

* * *

**Suatu kota di Dunia...**

"Rikkun! Ayo cepetan!" teriak Suzuna (kelewat) bersemangat.

"Memangnya kita boleh bolos? Kita 'kan harus membantu yang lain bekerja."

"Boleh dong! Bagiku, cake lebih penting!" ucap Suzuna ceria. "Lagipula, aku tak terlalu suka pekerjaan ini. Kita kerja keras, tapi nggak bisa dapat kado. Terus, toko kue-nya yang mana?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu menolehkan kepalanya, melihat sekeliling. Kalau ingatan dia tidak salah, harusnya ada toko kue di belokan sana dan—

"Itu, ya~?" Cling! Mata Suzuna segera berbinar-binar melihat toko kecil di ujung jalan sebelah situ.

Suzuna menunjuk sebuah toko dengan papan bertuliskan 'Pastry and Cake' di atasnya. Di etalasenya, terlihat berbagai kue dan tart yang terlihat sangat lezat. Mereka berdua segera memasuki toko tersebut. Kling! Bel berbunyi saat Suzuna membuka pintunya.

"Irrasshai..." sambut seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sepinggang, dengan mata berwarna senada. Mukanya sedikit merah dan pandangannya sayu, seakan sedang sakit. Tapi ekspresinya tetap ceria. Dia menaruh kardus-kardus kue siap pakai ke atas meja.

"Permisi, kami mau beli kue!" ucap Suzuna to the point. Perutnya sudah keroncongan menghirup udara hangat di dalam toko yang dipenuhi bau kue dan cake lezat.  
Sedangkan Riku, dia memperhatikan gelagat si gadis penjaga toko, yang terlihat kelelahan. Sesekali terbatuk, malah.

"Uhuk—silakan pilih," kata gadis itu, menunjuk etalase.

Dengan penuh semangat '45, Suzuna menarik Riku keluar dari lamunannya.

"A-apa?"

"Rikkun, enaknya yang mana?" tanya Suzuna cepat. "Okeee, aku pilih yang itu, Resha-nee!" kata Suzuna sembari menunjuk tart coklat bulat dengan hiasan sinterklas dan rusanya.

"Eh—uhuk—kau memanggilku apa?" tanya gadis penjaga toko itu heran.

"Hehehe," Suzuna cengengesan sendiri. "Nama lengkap Resha Kobayakawa, umur 19 tahun. Tahun lalu, setelah lulus SMU Deimon, lebih memilih untuk membantu toko kue keluarga sejak zaman orde baru ini daripada melanjutkan kuliah karena keadaan keluarga. Benar, nggak?"

"Kok, kamu...?"

"Kami adalah kurcaci (calon) sinterklas," Riku menjawab rasa heran Resha sambil melihat kue-kue lain, mengerti Suzuna tidak membutuhkannya untuk memilih kue.

"Kami tahu nama seluruh anak di dunia!" ucap Suzuna bangga. "Saat berkontak dengan manusia, kami tahu asal-usul orang itu!"

"...Sinterklas?" ulang Resha bingung. "Sangat muda, ya."

"Kau bisa melihat tetua kami, sinterklas tua berjenggot putih." (A/N: tetua Doburoku berjenggot putih?)

"Terus, kami boleh beli tart itu?"

Resha tersentak. "Oh, ya—uhuk—tentu saja, silakan."

Resha mengambil tart itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia mengambil dus kue, saat—kling! Seorang remaja yang wajahnya mirip dengan Resha memasuki toko, dengan kantong belanjaan memenuhi tangannya.

"Nee-chan, tada—hiee?"

"Eeeh?"

Pemuda itu segera berlari ke balik meja dengan sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan mengetik author. "Nee-chan, tubuhmu tak akan kuat kalau bekerja terus, beristirahatlah!" Dia berusaha mengambil dus kue dari tangan Resha, yang menghindar cukup cepat.

"Uhuk—Sena, aku masih bisa, kok!" kata Resha terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena demamnya yang meninggi.

"Nee-chan, sudah, jangan memaksakan diri, kalau sakit ya istirahat..."

"Tenang, aku masih bisa—uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tuh, ayo istirahat dulu..." Sena memapah Resha ke pintu bertuliskan 'Selain pegawai, dilarang masuk!' Sedangkan Resha, akhirnya dia menurut. Mungkin terlalu lelah, pikir Riku.

"Ano, maaf, kalian mau beli kue...?" tanya Sena yang sudah keluar dengan memakai celemek toko. Dia menghadap pada kedua pembelinya, tapi pandangan malah terpaku pada Suzuna yang sedang melihat kue-kue di etalase bagian lain.

"Ya, kami mau beli tart itu," tunjuk Riku.

Sena diam saja, masih terpana karena kemanisan seseorang.

"Halo?" Riku melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sena. Sontak Sena segera blushing kaget.

"Ekh, i-iya, mau yang mana?"

"Yang itu," tunjuk Riku ke tart pilihan Suzuna. "Jaga Resha-san dong, kasihan dia bekerja terlalu keras," celetuknya.

"Nee-chan itu workaholic, sakit tetap melayani pembeli... Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana..." kata Sena sambil menghela nafasnya.

Sena mengambil tart pilihan pembelinya tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam dus kue. Dia pun menyerahkannya pada Riku. Kedua pembeli tersebut mengeluarkan uang tabungan mereka selama 1 bulan.

Kukuk! Kukuk! Kukuk! Kukuk! Kukuk! Kukuk! Kukuk! Saat itu, tiba-tib jam kukuk di dinding atas berbunyi 7 kali.

"Ah... Sudah waktunya..." bisik Sena sedikit bergidik. Dia mengencangkan ikatan celemeknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Riku dan Suzuna heran.

"Tepat jam tujuh di malam natal... Toko kue ini akan berubah menjadi medan perang," ucap Sena dramatis. Saat itulah, gempa kecil melanda toko tersebut.

"A-apa?"

Brak! Pintu toko terbuka keras, dan pembeli berdatangan dengan berjubelan. Seketika toko langsung ramai. Kebanyakan pembelinya adalah ibu-ibu, yang berani menantang maut hanya untuk seloyang tart natal. Yah, namanya untuk keluarga tersayang, apa dikata?

"Aku pesan 1 tart coklat natal—"

"Aku mau pesan cake rasa stroberi—"

"Aku pesan kue yang paling enak—!"

Dengan kecepatan yang hebat, Sena segera melayani para pembeli yang rusuh parah seperti mau pergi berdemo. Kerjanya yang cepat membuat para pembeli terlayani dengan cepat pula, walau dia masih sedikit malu-malu melayani pembeli. Nih orang pemalunya memang kebangetan. Riku dan Suzuna memperhatikan dari balik pintu toko, tak bisa keluar karena terjepit.

"Terima kasih banyak, silahkan datang lagi!" Sena membungkuk pada pembeli kuenya. Kepalanya nyaris kejeduk meja kalau dia bungkuk lebih ke bawah lagi.

Riku dan Suzuna keluar dari balik pintu. "Astaga, sampai seramai itu..."

"Itulah natal, saat yang paling sibuk bagi kami, para penjual kue natal."

"Sama seperti kita ya, Suzuna," ucap Riku menepuk bahu Suzuna.

"Aku sih, nggak mau jadi sinterklas," kata Suzuna menghela nafas. "Aku lebih suka bekerja di toko kue. Dengan begitu, aku bisa makan kue sepuasnya!"

"Tapi capeknya sudah kamu lihat, kan?"

"Tuh, Suzuna. Dengar nggak?"

"Uuhm..."

"Walau begitu," Sena menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Berjualan kue-kue punya kenikmatan sendiri. Dengan kue buatan sendiri, kita bisa membuat pelanggan tempak ceria dan gembira. Rasanya, hati pun ikut gembira."

Suzuna memperhatikan Sena yang bekerja dengan senang hati. Memberikan cake bisa membuat hati yang diberi senang, karena itulah yang memberi juga ikut senang. Seperti sinterklas, pikir Suzuna.

"Huaaa!" tangis seorang anak kecil di depan toko. Riku dan Suzuna segera keluar menemuinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Huaaa!" anak itu menunjuk ke arah seekor makhluk jejadian, berkulit merah darah, bersayap seperti kelelawar, tapi mukanya licik seperti setan. "Tartku diambil jejadian itu!"

"Apa...?"

"Itu, kan... Mimpi buruk?"

"Celaka!" teriak Sena dari dalam toko. "Semua kue di toko menghilang!"

"EH?"

"Aah, Suzuna!" kata Riku teringat sesuatu, "Tadi kamu taruh tart kita di mana?"

"Tadi, di atas meja itu..." Suzuna menunjuk meja kecil di pojokan toko, yang tak ada apa-apa di atasnya. "Mereka juga mengambil tart kita? Waaaa!"

"Uang saku sebulan!" ucap Riku frustasi.

"Itu kue belum kumakan sama sekali~! Dicolek aja beluum~!"

* * *

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dengan mata biru safir dan rambut coklat lembut sebahu, memandangi layar monitor yang menunjukkan gambar-gambar suasana anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Dialah sang Ratu Mimpi Buruk.

"Fufufufu, lihatlah wajah-wajah kecewa mereka..." katanya ngomong sendiri. "Tahun ini tak ada cake maupun tart di meja makan mereka... Ayo kita lihat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan natal tahun ini... Hohohoho!"

"Ya-ha!" kata seekor mimpi buruk yang terbang dengan sebuah jam bergelantungan di lehernya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam kurang 1 menit.

"Ah, sudah waktunya... Serangan malam natal!"

* * *

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Sebentar lagi pukul 8, bersiaplah untuk mengantarkan kado!"

"Ayo cepat, waktunya hanya 10 jam!"

Para sinterklas bergegas dengan kereta luncur dan rusa-rusa peliharaan mereka. Para kurcaci membantu mengikatkan tali kekang pada rusa-rusa tersebut. Kantong-kantong berisi kado pun sudah duduk manis di bagian bagasi kereta luncur.

TENG TENG TENG TENG! Lonceng Pemberitahuan berbunyi keras.

"Fuh, Mimpi Buruk akan datang menyerang?" tanya sinterklas Akaba.

"Dalam waktu yang sangat tidak smart!" ucap kurcaci Kotaro sambil bergaya dengan sisirnya.

"Sediakan senjata sebelum perang, mukyaa!" kata kurcaci Monta sambil memasukkan senapan dan pistol ke kantong kado yang sudah sangat penuh dengan hadiah, bingkisan, kado, dan bekal pisang.

"Bu-bukan!" suara kurcaci Kurita terdengar keras dari megaphone. "Kalian tidak bisa lepas landas!"

"Eeeehh?"

"Oraa, lihat itu!" tunjuk kurcaci Ikari ke ujung tempat landas.

Di sana, sebuah tirai berwarna-warni muncul, semakin meninggi, membentuk semacam kubah yang menutupi Kutub Utara

DUOR! Sinterklas Hiruma menembakkan misil terbaiknya yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan 1 kota, bila ditembakkan berkali-kali. Tetapi kubah itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Ada semacam kubah yang menghalangi jalan keluar!" lapor kurcaci Yukimitsu dari balik layar monitor. "Kalian tidak bisa pergi ke Dunia!"

"Begitukah?" tanya Hiruma memandangi rekan-rekannya.

Semua mengangguk mengerti.

"Bawa semua senjata kalian! Hancurkan Kubah sialan ini! Jangan sampai jadwal kita terganggu!"

Duaarrr darderdor blaaarr psyuuu boooomm!

* * *

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Ratu Mimpi Buruk tersenyum licik. Dia memperhatikan keadaan Negeri Sinterklas lewat layar monitornya.

"Fufufufu, tidak akan ada gunanya! Kubah itu kuciptakan dengan memperhitungkan kekuatan senjata kalian, tak bisa dihancurkan begitu mudah!" katanya tertawa girang. "Kalian tak bisa mengantarkan kado, di rumah juga tidak ada kue bahkan tart sekalipun! Ini akan menjadi natal paling menyedihkan... Hohohohoho!"

* * *

**Di tempat Sena, Suzuna dan Riku...**

"Kue yang kubuat dengan susah payah... dicuri... jejadian...?" kata Sena bingung.

"Itu Mimpi Buruk, musuh bebuyutannya Sinterklas," jelas Suzuna.

"Sinterklas?"

Suzuna menjelaskan jati dirinya dan Riku saat sebuah kereta luncur berwarna merah yang ditarik seekor babi pink gemuk menggemaskan datang, dengan Riku sebagai supirnya. "Ternyata benar! Seluruh kue di seluruh kota sudah diambil Mimpi Buruk!" lapornya.

"Mereka... bahkan mencuri tart-ku... TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" teriak Suzuna kesal, membuat Sena terlonjak kaget plus ngeri.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya di kereta kita. Bagaimana?" tawar Riku. Dia menunjuk bagasi kereta yang penuh senjata. Senapan, pistol, pedang, granat, pisau, meriam, bom, entah apa lagi.

"Kita masuk ke pesawat Mimpi Buruk! Kita rebut kembali kue-kue itu!"

* * *

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Ini tak berguna sama sekali!" kata sinterklas Marco sambil membanting senapannya ke lantai. Di sebelahnya, kurcaci raksasa Gaou masih memukuli kubah tersebut. Padahal kurcaci dan sinterklas yang lain memakai meriam maupun bom.

"Benar-benar Kubah absolute," puji sinterklas Yamato.

"Kok malah muji? Kerjaan kita bagaimana?" kata sinterklas Kakei, masih berusaha menghancurkan kubah dengan melemparkan jangkar ke kubah itu.

KABOOOM! "Tch, bagaimana dengan keadaan di Dunia sana?"

"Siap! Anak-anak sedang menanti kado di rumah masing-masing!" lapor kurcaci Yukimitsu di depan layar monitor.

Yukimitsu pun memperbanyak layar monitor, yang memperlihatkan pemandangan anak-anak di seluruh dunia. Ada yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur sambil memandangi jendela, ada yang sedang bermain di bawah pohon natal keluarga, ada yang bersiap tidur sambil memegangi kaus kaki lusuh, bahkan ada yang sedang ngupil sambil duduk-duduk di atap genteng.

"Ngha~? Tetua, lihat itu! Suzuna dan Riku sedang berada di Dunia!" tunjuk seorang kurcaci ke salah satu monitor.

"Eeeh?"

Tetua Doburoku mengusap-usap dagunya. "Aku melihat adanya setitik harapan..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hubungi mereka! Pasti ada alat yang bisa mengatur Kubah ini! Suruh mereka cari dan hancurkan!"

* * *

**Di tempat Sena, Suzuna dan Riku...**

"_Gotta catch'em all!_" ringtone hp Riku berbunyi dari dalam kereta. Suzuna yang paling dekat dengan hp tersebut mengambilnya. Ternyata ada telepon dari Markas Pusat.

"Apaan, sih? Mau nyuruh kerja, ya?" gumam Suzuna sambil mematikan hp itu.

"Siapa, Suzuna?" tanya Riku.

"Pusat memanggil, biarkan saja," jawab Suzuna. "Lebih baik kita rebut kembali kue-kue itu!"

* * *

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Tidak bisa, Suzuna memutuskan hubungan..." lapor Yukimitsu.

"Hubungi mereka terus!"

"Tidak bisa! Handphone-nya dimatikan!"

"Cari cara lain! Apaan, kek!"

"Ya apaaa?"

Pesan moral : Nyalakan terus handphone-mu agar keluarga dan kerabatmu bisa menghubungimu di segala situasi, terutama saat situasi darurat datang.

Apakah Markas Pusat dapat menghubungi Suzuna dan Riku?

Apakah Ratu Mimpi Buruk berhasil membuat natal tahun ini sebagai natal paling menyedihkan?

Apakah rencana para Sinterklas dan Kurcaci selanjutnya?

Tunggu last update *mungkin* chapter 3 tanggal 24 desember 2010 *rencananya*!

~~TSUZUKU~~

* * *

Author's Note : Ya~ kependekan, nggak? Alurnya kecepetan? Ide gaje? Protes? Tuangkan dalam review!

Dan buat yang Islam, met tahun baru Hijriyah 1432 ya! *telat! -plakk-* Ada yang mau bagi-bagi thr? Hehe.

See you soon!


	3. But, Chrismas means everyone happy!

Minna! Aku kembali update!

Karena jadwal PKL sudah ditetapkan, akhirnya aku bisa tenang ngetik fic! Dan aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, siapakah 'Ratu Mimpi Buruk' itu, juga hubungan HiruSuzu! XD Karena semua misteri terpecahkan di chapter terakhir ini! *lempar confetti*

Dan banyak terima kasih pada **Mitama134666**, **undine-yaha**, **Iin cka you-nii**, dan **Yaklin1412** yang log in untuk mereview! Balasan lewat PM, sudah sampai? Tapi Mitama-chan, aku nggak bisa PM kamu, lho? Lewat Yahoo, ya?

Balasan yang nggak log in :

**ToscaTurqoise** : Oho, tindakan Ratu beralasan kok~ Kan tetua Doburoku udah bilang, ini semua gara-gara You-nii XD Update! Dan salam kenal juga!

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Yaa~ kau yang sudah menebak dari awal, sekali lagi, ini gara-gara Hiruma, sampai Ratu jadi begitu! Eh? Makasih pujiannya~ Ini update!

**kekekekekeke** : Oho! Itu bab yang bikin aku ngakak di Gramed kayak orgil! *buka aib sendiri xp* Pair? Tidak, tidak, HiruMamo4ever! Baca saja chap ini :D

**CieCieYeaDinoHibaForever** : Hum, pairing SenaSuzu dan RikuOC(Resha), tapi nggak terlalu kelihatan, ya? Oh, begonya aku ini... *pundung di pojokan* Lagi, semua tindakan Ratu ada di chap ini, dan Hiruma yang jadi dalangnya! Gak apa kebanyakan tanya, aku juga kok! xp

**just reader 'Monta** : Hehe! Makasih review, ini updatenya, dengan semangat masa mudaa!

Sudah semua? Fanfic dimuuuulaaiii!

**Christmas Spirit**

**An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Story by Riichiro Inagaki and Art by Yusuke Murata…** **But this fict is mine!**

**Warning! OOC sangat! Misstypo (maybe), battle mode ON!**

**Don't like? Don't read! Back button waiting you!**

**You want to read? Review please...**

* * *

**24 desember 2010, ****tempat Sena, Suzuna dan Riku...**

"Oke~ Kita berangkat!" Suzuna segera naik ke kursi depan untuk memegang tali kekang Butaberus.

"A-aku juga i-i-ikut...?" tanya Sena gelagapan.

"Ikut sajalah, Sena!" Suzuna turun lagi dari kereta luncur dan menarik Sena untuk duduk di bangku sebelah pengemudi. "Aku menyukaimu, kamu pasti ada gunanya!"

Wajah Sena memerah MAX mendengar perkataan Suzuna.

"Yah, intuisimu selalu tepat, dan aku tak pernah bisa melarangmu," Riku mengangkat bahunya, dia sudah duduk manis di bangku belakang kereta. "Kelamaan nih. Jadi berangkat, nggak?"

"YA IYA LAAAH~!"

Ctas! Suzuna menarik tali kekang Butaberus, menyuruh babi itu untuk berlari. Itu pikir Sena. Untunglah dia sempat memakai _seat belt_. Kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah terjatuh dari kereta luncur sewaktu kendaraan itu melayang terbang dengan kecepatan super.

Pesan moral: Pakailah _seat belt_ selalu agar selamat dari kecelakaan!

"Tapi, Suzuna! Kita tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa ke tempat persembunyian Mimpi Buruk," ingat Sena.

"Kepada siapa kita bisa bertanya bila kita tak tahu arah?" kata Suzuna bingung.

"PETA!" ucap Sena dan Suzuna berbarengan.

"Cukup, kalian berdua," celetuk Riku. Sepupunya itu memang jago mencari teman. "Kita tak perlu peta, karena di mana ada semut, di situ ada gula."

"Maksudnya?"

"Di mana Mimpi Buruk berkumpul, di situlah persembunyian mereka." Riku menunjuk segerombolan Mimpi Buruk di arah jam 12. Gerombolan itu mengelilingi sebuah kapal terbang yang sangat besar. Sangat mungkin kalau itu Kapal Terbang Ratu Mimpi Buruk.

Suzuna mengarahkan Butaberus untuk mendekati kapal tersebut. Seketika itu juga Mimpi-mimpi Buruk menyerang mereka. Riku yang sudah bersiap dengan senapan dan pistol, segera menembakkannya ke arah Mimpi-mimpi Buruk. Pertempuran di langit pun dimulai!

Dengan keahlian menembak tepat sasaran, Riku bisa menghalau setidaknya cukup banyak Mimpi Buruk yang menghalangi jalur luncur Kereta. Suzuna sendiri susah payah mengarahkan Butaberus untuk menghindari serangan Mimpi Buruk. Sedangkan Sena berusaha keras berpegangan agar tidak terjatuh dari kereta.

Tiba-tiba, 1 Mimpi Buruk meluncur ke arah Butaberus dengan mulut terbuka lebar, siap menyantap babi gendut imut itu. Butaberus yang kaget segera menghindar, mengakibatkan kereta terguncang keras. Di saat seperti itu, Riku masih saja sempat menembak Mimpi Buruk itu. "Tidak bisa, Suzuna! Mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Riku mengatasi kebisingan suara tembakannya sendiri.

"Sebelum makan kue tart dari Sena, aku nggak akan menyerah 1 persen pun!" kata Suzuna dengan nada absolute.

"Aku yang repot, nih!" balas Riku kesal.

"Oh ya! Sena!" kata Suzuna tiba-tiba, antena di kepalanya bergerak menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa kau punya impian? Cita-cita atau tujuan? Apapun!"

"Hie?"

Suzuna menepuk dahinya melihat reaksi Sena. "Mimpi Buruk lemah terhadap anak yang mempunyai cita-cita dan impian. Sekarang juga, ucapkan impianmu dengan keras!"

Blush! "Ng-nggak, ah! M-me-memalukan..."

"Peluru habis!" teriak Riku dari bangku belakang.

"Cepatlah, Sena!" desak Suzuna. "Teriaklah ke arah sana!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke gerombolan besar Mimpi Buruk yang menanti di arah jam 12.

"Baiklah..."

Sena berdiri menghadap ke arah yang ditunjuk Suzuna. Dia menarik napasnya, bersiap untuk berteriak, dan keluarlah teriakan, "Impianku adalah... **MENIKAHI GADIS TERCANTIK SEDUNIAAA!**"

Blush! Blush! Blush! Mimpi Buruk berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang ditelan angin. Jalan untuk meluncur terbuka lebar bagi Suzuna. Dia menarik tali kekang Butaberus dan menambah kecepatan kereta.

"Yaa~ Bagus sekali, Sena!" puji Suzuna tulus. "Ayo maju!"

"I-i-ya..."

"Kupikir impianmu membuat kue terenak sedunia," celetuk Riku, membuat Sena cengengesan.

"Oh ya, kenapa yang lain nggak bekerja, ya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku juga nggak tahu."

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

Perang masih terus berlanjut. Hujan bom tak henti-hentinya dinyalakan. Granat dan kembang api juga menyusul. Segala upaya untuk menghancurkan Kubah masih tetap tidak ada hasilnya.

Saat semua sinterkas dan kurcaci lain berusaha menghancurkan Kubah, kurcaci Yukimitsu yang jago berpikir berusaha mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Kubah tersebut. '_Mungkin ada tombol pengaktifannya_', pikirnya. Dia mengarahkan monitor untuk melihat di mana Kapal Terbang Ratu Mimpi Buruk. Sesuatu yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi tertangkap di monitor, membuat Yukimitsu—bruk! Terjatuh dari kursinya karena kaget.

"LAPORAN TERBARU! Suzuna, Riku, dan seorang manusia meluncur ke arah Kapal Terbang Ratu Mimpi Buruk!"

"APAAA?"

"Sembarangan sekali mereka!"

Yukimitsu kembali memperbesar layar monitor untuk memperlihatkan kereta luncur berisi Suzuna, Riku, dan Sena yang ditarik Butaberus. Tetua Doburoku kembali mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Apa mereka tahu rencana Ratu Mimpi Buruk sehingga nekat menyerangnya?"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN," sahut yang lain kompak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, mungkin dia bisa mengatasi Kubah itu..." tetua Doburoku mengusap-usap dagunya, lagi. Kali ini dengan ditambah dahi yang berkerut. "Yukimitsu! Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengantarkan kado?"

"Siap! Dibutuhkan waktu... 5 jam, bila semua petugas dikerahkan!" lapor Yukimitsu. "Jika dalam 15 menit Kubah itu tidak bisa disingkirkan, maka kadonya nggak akan sampai di tempat anak-anak!"

"Baiklah... Semua petugas bersiap di Lapangan Landas! Begitu Kubah tersingkir, segera lepas landas!" perintah tetua Doburoku dengan wibawanya.

"Siap!"

"Tapi, apa nggak apa-apa?" kata Yukimitsu cemas.

"Kita terpaksa mempertaruhkan segala sesuatunya lewat Riku dan Suzuna, juga manusia itu..." ucap tetua Doburoku sambil menghela nafasnya. "Dan aku yakin pada mereka bertiga."

"Waktu yang tersisa hanya 11 menit 25 detik lagi!"

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Suzuna menyaruh Butaberus untuk mengurangi kecepatan, agar dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk di anjungan kapal itu. Perempuan yang cantik, aku Suzuna, yang sedang sibuk makan kue sus sepiring besar.

"YAAA~! Kau Ratu Mimpi Buruk, ya?" teriak Suzuna sambil bergaya keren dari atas kereta. "Kembalikan semua kue yang kau curi! Juga kue tart-ku! Itu uang tabunganku selama sebulan, tahu!"

"Apa, Suzuna ada di sini?" kata Ratu Mimpi Buruk kaget, kue sus yang sedang dikunyahnya jadi berhamburan keluar dari mulut *ew, jorok!*. "Bahkan Riku juga?"

"Hati-hati, Suzuna! Nanti kamu terjatuh dari kereta kalau kau berdiri begitu..." kata Sena gelagapan.

"Kembalikan kue—eh, kyaaa!" teriak Suzuna histeris saat keseimbangannya hilang, dan dia terjatuh dari kereta luncur. BRAK! Lantai kapal Ratu Mimpi Buruk menjadi korban pendaratan Suzuna.

"Jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitenya," komentar Riku yang segera mengambil alih Butaberus. Dia mendaratkan kereta luncur di pinggir Kapal Terbang Ratu Mimpi Buruk.

"Hei! Lompatanmu itu menyebabkan lantai kapalku berlubang! Aku minta ganti rugi!" protes Ratu Mimpi Buruk.

"Alah, cerewet! Balikin tuh kue-kue yang kau curi!" balas Suzuna. "Lagian, apa-apaan itu nama 'Ratu Mimpi Buruk'? Udah namanya kepanjangan, dengernya juga nggak enak!"

"Heh! Ini nama julukan, tahu!" balas Ratu Mimpi Buruk nggak mau kalah. "Panggil saja aku Ratu Mamori! Singkat, jelas, padat, anggun...!"

"Anggun apaan? Aku nggak sudi manggil pencuri dengan sebutan 'Ratu'!" potong Suzuna berteriak.

"Diam kau, dasar anak kecil!" Mamori balas teriak.

"Apa?"

Di pinggiran, Riku dan Sena hanya bisa diam, tak tahu harus bagaimana cara menghentikan pertengkaran 2 perempuan itu.

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 8 menit 58 detik!" lapor Yukimitsu terus menerus.

"Hei, Hiruma. Sepertinya seluruh keluarga di dunia terlihat aneh?" kata Musashi.

"Apa?" Hiruma memperhatikan layar monitor. "Palingan anak-anak sialan itu cuma sedih belum dapat kado-kado sialan."

"Bukan, rasanya ada yang kurang..." Musashi pun lebih memperhatikan layar saat kurcaci Kurita berteriak nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga.

"AAAHH! Seluruh keluarga di dunia nggak makan kue tart!" teriak kurcaci Kurita dengan suara MAX.

"Oh, ya, tart natal," sinterklas Musashi mengorek telinganya yang sedikit sakit akibat teriakan kurcaci Kurita.

"Tapi, lihat itu!" kurcaci Yukimitsu mengarahkan layar monitor ke tempat Suzuna dan Mamori yang sedang adu mulut. Sebongkah besar kue tergeletak terlupakan di samping setumpuk besar kue sus, di meja kecil dekat kursi Mamori. "Ratu Mimpi Buruk sedang makan kue... Suzuna jadi marah mungkin karena kuenya diambil juga..."

"Jadi dia nggak sadar ada Kubah Pengganggu itu," jelas sinterklas Musashi. "Ratu Mimpi Buruk mencuri semua kue, dan Suzuna menjadi sibuk dengan urusan kue-kue itu, begitu?"

"Kalau begitu, walau dia bisa mengatasi Ratu Mimpi Buruk, Kubah itu masih akan di sana?"

"Padahal tombol aktivasi-nya ada di sana..." ucap Yukimitsu lemas. Dia memperhatikan sebuah tombol besar di belakang Mamori, yang di bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Aurora : ON'.

"Tenang sedikit, kalian semua," ucap tetua Doburoku. "Bagaimanapun juga, percayalah pada mereka. Keajaiban pasti akan datang."

"Tapi, dia belum tahu keadaan gawat ini..." ucap kurcaci Kurita panik sepanik-paniknya, mengakibatkan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

Sinterklas Hiruma memakan perman karet _free sugar_-nya untuk menyembunyikan cengirannya. Akhirnya dia mengetahui rencana istrinya itu.

"Sisa waktu 7 menit 10 detik!"

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Kini Mamori dan Suzuna berhadapan dengan aura pertempuran menyala di tengah mereka.

"Namamu Suzuna, bukan? Kudengar kau tidak suka natal?" ucap Mamori menjentikkan jari lentiknya. Sebuah layar monitor besar muncul, memperlihatkan keadaan seluruh keluarga di dunia yang merasa sedih karena tidak adanya kue dan kado. "Kau tidak mau melewatkan natal bersamaku? Bagaimana?"

"Ya, aku sendiri memang tidak suka natal." Jtrek! Suzuna mempersiapkan senapannya, tak peduli dengan monitor itu. "Tapi kalau semua orang tidak suka natal, itu bukan natal namanya! Bersiaplah!"

Dordordor! Suzuna menembak ke arah Mamori, yang menghindar dengan lompat tinggi yang anggun.

"Padahal aku sudah mengajakmu dengan baik-baik... Okelah kalau itu maumu!" Mamori mengeluarkan pistol kecil dari saku dalam mantelnya dan mulai menembaki Suzuna yang menghindar dengan baik juga.

Mamori mencoba menyerang dari sebelah kiri, tapi Suzuna berguling menghindar dengan cepat. Suzuna balas menembak, tapi hanya mengenai mantel Mamori. Kedua perempuan itu terus-menerus menembak sambil menghindar. Tidak sadar akan waktu yang terus menghilang.

Sebenarnya Riku dan Sena ingin membantu Suzuna, tetapi mereka harus menjaga agar tidak ada Mimpi-mimpi Buruk yang mengganggu pertarungan 2 perempuan itu.

Suzuna mengganti taktik, dia mengeluarkan sebuah granat cahaya entah-dari mana. TRIINGG! Mamori yang kaget karena silau langsung terpeleset jatuh. Suzuna tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia segera menahan kedua tangan Mamori.

"Menyerah?" ancam Suzuna. Sebuah pisau lipat tajam 'pinjaman' Sinterklas Habashira mengarah pada Mamori.

Di Utara sana, Habashira mencak-mencak karena pisaunya pergi entah ke mana.

"A... Aku menyerah," kata Mamori kehabisan nafas.

"Dari tadi, dong!" kata Suzuna kesal. "Suruh Mimpi-mimpi Buruk itu menyingkir dari mereka!" Suzuna menunjuk Riku dan Sena yang kewalahan mengusir Mimpi-mimpi Buruk.

"Dia 'kan manusia, suruhlah dia meneriakkan impiannya," kata Mamori dengan entengnya.

"Sena! Teriakkan lagi impianmu!" perin—eh, pinta Suzuna pada Sena.

Mau nggak mau Sena berteriak lagi. Dan sebagian besar Mimpi Buruk menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, di mana kau sembunyikan kue-kue itu?" kata Suzuna dengan nada mengancam.

"Di gudang itu," Mamori menunjuk pintu besar di belakang kursinya.

Suzuna merebut kunci-kunci yang tergantung di ikat pinggang Mamori. Salau satu anak kunci berlabel 'Gudang Kue' dimasukkannya pada lubang kunci. Suzuna membuka pintu tersebut, dan melihat tumpukan kue-kue yang masih dalam bungkusannya, tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Yeah! Suzuna, kau berhasil!" kata Riku. Dia berlari mendekati Suzuna dan memberi selamat pada sepupunya itu. Suzuna cengar-cengir mengingat aksinya hari ini.

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Sisa waktu 15 detik lagi!"

"Siapapun tolong singkirkan Kubah ituuu!"

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Sena juga mendekati kedua teman barunya itu. Hatinya senang mengetahui kalau kue-kue tersebut selamat. Tapi matanya melihat gerakan Mamori yang mengeluarkan sebuah pistol kecil dari balik sepatu boots-nya

"Suzuna, awaaass!" duessh!

"Eh?"

**DOR!**

Bruak!

Sena terjatuh ke lantai, dengan mendekap Suzuna yang sangat nyaris tertembak Mamori. Peluru mengenai sebuah tombol di belakang mereka, yang sekarang sudah dalam keadaan hancur.

**Di Negeri Sinterklas...**

"Kubah menghilang! Sekali lagi, Kubah telah menghilaaang!" teriak Yukimitsu. "Semua petugas harap bersiap untuk lepas landas!"

"Kubah lenyap, semua segera pergi!" perintah tetua Doburoku.

"Horee, Suzuna dan Riku berhasil!"

"Keajaiban! Keajaiban!"

"Keajaiban sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai!" kata tetua Doburoku yang sudah menguasai mike lagi. "Kado harus dibagikan kepada anak-anak dalam waktu yang singkat! Bersiaplah, kuizinkan kalian melebihi batas kecepatan normal!"

"Ooosshh!"

Di Lapangan Landas, Kubah Pengganggu itu mulai menghilang, seiring dengan pecahannya yang hilang ditelan angin. Semua sinterklas dan kurcaci yang sudah bersiap dengan kereta luncurnya, menarik tali kekang rusa-rusa untuk menarik kereta mereka.

"BERANGKAT!"

"HOHOHOHO!"

**Kapal Persembunyian Mimpi Buruk...**

Sang Ratu Mimpi Buruk itu tersenyum. "Berani sekali kau, bocah manusia."

Riku segera bertindak, menahan kedua tangan Mamori. "Apa-apaan kau? Itu berbahaya!"

"Bukan, aku hanya mau menyingkirkan Kubah-ku..."

"Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu!"

"Hei, tadi 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyerah..."

"Sudah, sudah, toh aku nggak apa-apa," ucap Suzuna. "Makasih atas pertolongannya, Sena."

"Sa... ma-sama..." jawab Sena yang masih kaget atas tindakannya sendiri.

"Dan aku memang tidak mengarahkan pistolku ke Suzuna, kok," tambah Mamori. "Lihat tombol itu? Aku hanya ingin menghancurkannya."

"Tapi tetap saja berbahaya," sergah Riku kesal.

"Suzuna, Riku! Lihatlah!" teriak Sena sambil menunjuk ke gerombolan besar kereta luncur sinterklas dan kurcaci dari kejauhan.

"SELAMAT HARI NATAL!" teriak semua sinterklas dan para kurcaci dari atas keretanya. "HOHOHOHO!"

"Apa-apaan, nih? Semuanya terlambat?" celetuk Riku heran.

"Waaa... banyak rusa yang terbang..." ucap Sena kagum.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna berlari ke anjungan kapal, dan berteriak pada gerombolan sinterklas itu, "Minna-san! Bagikan juga kue-kue ini ke semua orang di dunia!"

Para sinterklas dan kurcaci saling pandang, tertegun mendengan perkataan Suzuna. Si kurcaci yang membenci natal, mengatakan untuk membagikan kue-kue itu pada seluruh orang di dunia? Pertanda apakah ini?

Tapi itu tidak penting. Semua kereta luncur berbelok dari jalur dan meluncur ke arah Kapal Terbang Mimpi Buruk untuk mengambil kue-kue tersebut.

"Lemparkan kue-kue itu, Riku! Suzuna! Kami akan mengantarkannya!" kata kurcaci Yukimitsu, yang paling dulu tiba.

Riku dan Suzuna, dibantu Sena juga Mamori (dibawah _deathglare_ max), segera membagikan kue-kue itu untuk diantar ke Dunia. Kereta-kereta luncur yang lain segera antri untuk mengambil kue-kue antaran tersebut.

"Ho, dia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk membagikan kue-kue itu, lho," kekeh Hiruma di atas kereta luncurnya yang ditarik seekor anjing yang terlihat sangat ganas. "Kekeke, menarik sekali, dasar anak sialan itu!"

Di sebelahnya, tetua Doburoku kembali mengusap-usap dagunya. "Dia juga sudah memiliki semangat seorang sinterklas," katanya. "Suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi sinterklas yang baik... Sungguh layak kita nantikan!"

**Several minutes later...**

"Semua orang sudah pergi... Akhirnya..." ucap Riku lemas, kecapekan karena membagikan kue-kue yang dicuri, yang jumlahnya sama dengan kado-kado yang mereka buat. Di sebelahnya, Sena sudah pingsan duluan.

"Mou, kalau bukan karena suamiku terlalu sibuk bekerja menjelang natal, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini..." kata Mamori menghela nafas.

"Ha?"

Tap! "Sudah kubilang, selalu ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki diri, kan? Kekeke!"

"Hiruma-san, kok ada di sini...?" ucap Riku kaget.

"A... yah...? Kok...?" kata Suzuna heran.

"Itu, ayahmu, Suzuna?" celetuk Sena kebingungan.

"Kau itu selalu sibuk bekerja menjelang natal... Tahun depan aku masih mau berbuat ulah lagi!" ucap Mamori manja.

"Hah?"

"Kekeke, itulah salah satu daya tarikmu," kata Hiruma sambil _tertawa lembut_. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Mamori berdiri. "Ayo pulang!"

"Haah?"

"Baiklah..." Mamori pun menyambut uluran tangan Hiruma.

"HAAAAAHH?" teriak Suzuna dan Riku berbarengan. Ayah Suzuna, sang sinterklas terkejam dalam sejarah, berpelukan mesra dengan sang Ratu Mimpi Buruk? Apa kata dunia?

"Jadi... Ratu Mimpi Buruk itu adalah ibu Suzuna..." kata Sena dengan perasaan campur aduk kayak es campur.

**1 januari 2011**

Matahari mulai meluncur ke ufuk barat. Langit yang merona merah, menunjukkan hari semakin sore.

Di suatu kota bersalju, sebuah toko dengan papan bertuliskan 'Pastry and Cake' di atasnya, sedang dipenuhi pengunjung. Etalasenya yang berisi berbagai kue dan tart yang terlihat sangat lezat, mengundang pembeli untuk berdatangan.

Salah seorang pegawainya, gadis berambut hitam yang memakai sepatu roda dan terlihat sangat manis dengan seragam pegawai bercelemek, sibuk membungkus kue-kue ke dalam dus. Pegawai lainnya, pemuda berambut coklat memakai sepatu biasa tapi kerjanya cepat, menjaga bagian kasir.

"Terima kasih! Silakan datang lagi!" ucap Sena dan Suzuna kompak. Kling!

"Tadi itu pembeli yang terakhir?" celetuk Riku, yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

"Iyaa~!" kata Suzuna ceria.

"Riku-kun, tolong cuci loyang yang ini!" teriak Resha dari dapur.

"Aku datang," Riku kembali ke dapur.

Sena dan Suzuna saling pandang penuh arti.

"Terima kasih kalian mau membantu kami," kata Sena sambil mengambil lap dari dalam lemari, dan mulai mengelap kaca etalase.

"Itu tak perlu dibicarakan lagi," balas Suzuna. "Sudah kubilang, impianku adalah bekerja di toko kue. Yah, walaupun natal tahun depan aku harus membantu ayah..."

Suzuna mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu lantai toko. Hiruma memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di Dunia, tapi setiap natal harus kembali ke Negeri Sinterklas untuk membantu mengantarkan kado. Mamori sendiri juga membantu di pabrik, tapi di bagian dapur. Kemampuannya membungkus kado ternyata diturunkannya pada Suzuna.

Setelah berbagai kejadian, Suzuna dan Riku memutuskan untuk membantu di toko Sena. Suatu perubahan yang sangat baik untuk Suzuna yang tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik di Pabrik Mainan. Resha yang sudah sehat kembali, semakin semangat bekerja. Dan dengan adanya karyawan baru, dia pun bisa mengatur waktu lebih baik dan juga beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Akhir tahun yang seru, ya?" celetuk Sena, mengingat kembali petualangannya.

Suzuna berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang langit sore di luar toko.

"Semoga natal tahun depan juga menyenangkan~!"

~~OWARI~~

* * *

Author's Note : Fuh, tamat juga ini fic! Ini fic terakhirku sebelum PKL tanggal 2 januari nanti. Moga nanti ada kesempatan ke warnet... *kesedihan orang yang nggak masang internet di rumah*

And last, Happy Birthday for Kobayakawa Sena-kun, Happy Mother's Day, and Happy New Year!

Hey! Don't forget to REVIEW!

(^_^)/~


End file.
